1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to welding guns and refers more particularly to a welding gun of relatively small diameter capable of exerting extremely high pressures due to a plurality of separate axially spaced apart and aligned pressure chambers therein, whereby particularly heavy reinforcing mesh such as airport runway concrete reinforcing mesh may be readily welded at relatively close intervals of spacing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The welding gun of the invention is similar to welding guns such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,457,606 and 3,008,033. The welding gun of the invention is an improvement over the prior welding guns in that, for example, three separate axially aligned welding gun extension pressure chambers are provided in the welding gun of the present invention which increases the available pressure in the welding gun for a given diameter.
With the welding gun of the current design, it is thus possible to provide increased pressure necessary to weld large diameter reinforcing rods as for example used in airport runway construction. The welding of reinforcing mesh and the spacing required therein, necessitating relatively small diameter welding guns, is considered in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,895 and 3,780,253.